With the development of the display technology, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) panel has become more widely used due to its excellent performances such as self-luminosity, high brightness, wide visual angle, and fast response.
In the organic light-emitting display panel, in order to make more use of space or provide a more aesthetic effect, an organic light-emitting display panel having a specially-shaped edge (such as a rounded edge or an edge having a hollow structure) is used. However, a touch electrode located at a specially-shaped edge is prone to wire breakage, thereby resulting in a poor touch effect.